Crossbones
Brock Rumlow was a HYDRA sleeper agent inside S.H.I.E.L.D. and the STRIKE team leader. He is a world-class hand-to-hand fighter with an extensive experience in street-fighting and various martial arts and military combat techniques. Biography Early Life Brock Rumlow was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who, over time, was tasked with leading STRIKE. As the leader of STRIKE team, he was often partnered with Captain America and the Black Widow after the former joined S.H.I.E.L.D. During his career, he became a double agent for HYDRA, a paramilitary terrorist organization with the goal to create the fascist New World Order.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Zodiac One operation saw Rumlow assisting in the recovery of the stolen Zodiac weapon and the apprehension of the terrorists that stole it. During one of their missions together, Rumlow, partnered with Rogers and Romanoff, was able to stop a terrorist group led by a man only known as Baker from launching an attack with the stolen Zodiac weapon in Chicago. Rogers and Rumlow defeated most of the terrorists while Romanoff took care of Baker himself. She was not able to defeat him, but realizing that, after his men had fallen, he couldn't defeat the three of them, Baker tried to flee by throwing himself out of a window. As Captain America was unwilling to let Baker escape with the Zodiac, he too jumped off the Skydeck and struggled with Baker in mid-air. Unwilling to die in the fall, Baker released the Zodiac to Rogers and activated his 'chute, while Rumlow snared Captain America in mid-air back on the Skydeck with a grappler arrow.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic The Lemurian Star with Captain America]] Agent Rumlow led STRIKE, Captain America, and Black Widow on a mission to recapture the Lemurian Star, a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship hijacked by Georges Batroc and his pirates. Rumlow and STRIKE killed Batroc's subordinates and rescued the hostages, including Jasper Sitwell. S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War A few days later, Rumlow and the STRIKE team attempted to capture Steve Rogers inside an elevator, due to Rogers having been declared an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D. by Alexander Pierce. However, Rogers soon became suspicious and gave the team a chance to escape, they refused and attempted to capture Rogers using Magnetic Handcuffs. After a brief fight Rumlow and Rogers were the last men standing, Rumlow told Rogers the fight was not personal and attacked Rogers with his Taser Rods. Although he was able to momentarily gain the upper hand, Rumlow was quickly defeated when Captain America knocked him out. , Falcon and Black Widow]] Rumlow led the ensuing manhunt against Rogers and finally captured him, together with Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson on the streets of Washington, D.C.. When Jack Rollins wanted to shoot Rogers in the back of head, Rumlow noticed the news helicopter watching overhead and ordered him to wait. He then took them to a secure location to kill them but they escaped with help from Maria Hill. Rumlow escorted Alexander Pierce to questioning the Winter Soldier, who was struggling to understand why he seemed to remember Captain America from a past life. Rumlow acted as Pierce's bodyguard and watched closely as the Winter Soldier's memories were wiped once again. Rumlow fought his way into the control center of the Triskelion to ensure the launch of the Helicarriers while Captain America revealed HYDRA's infiltration within S.H.I.E.L.D., and threatened to kill the man in control of the launch sequence. Sharon Carter defended the Launch Technician by putting a gun to Rumlow's head. A gunfight between S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA agents ensued, but Rumlow was able to get the Helicarriers in the air and escape. On his way to protect Alexander Pierce, Rumlow fought Falcon inside the Triskelion, gaining the upper hand he taunted his opponent, but while doing this he did not spot the incoming Helicarrier which crashed into the building. He managed to survive despite being burned and crushed under Helicarrier rubble. Personality Rumlow was shown to be incredibly loyal to HYDRA, as well as being slightly cocky, as when he saved Captain America aboard the Lemurian Star. He had a strong attitude, as well as a tendency to go to extreme lengths to do things, as when he threatened the Helicarrier controller. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Rumlow is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. He was able to evade the knifes thrown by one of the men in Baker's terrorist cell and easily defeat him, and to hold his own against Steve Rogers for the longest when the whole STRIKE team tried to capture him in one of the elevators in the Triskelion. He also dominated Sam Wilson in their fight and mocked him for being in a superior fighting level, as Wilson only hit Rumlow when he ambushed him. *'Expert Marksman': Rumlow is a very accurate marksman and skilled in sharpshooting, being able to, among other things, shoot a rope with a crossbow to catch Captain America to prevent him from falling from a building, or accurately land a single shot to a target's head while parachuting. Equipment *'Weapons' **'Taser Rod' **' ': **' ': **' ': **' ': **' ': Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Alexander Pierce † - Leader **Jasper Sitwell † **STRIKE ***Jack Rollins - STRIKE Subordinate Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Director **Maria Hill - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director **Sharon Carter - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague turned Enemy **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague turned Enemy *Baker *Georges Batroc *Sam Wilson/Falcon Trivia *In the comics, Brock Rumlow is an agent of the Red Skull known as Crossbones, and became romantically involved with his daughter Sin. *In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Brock Rumlow wears equipment under his Bulletproof Vest that is meant as a reference to his attire in the comics.Brock Rumlow's Equipment References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:STRIKE Members Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Villains